


Love at First Sight

by JessicaMDawn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine expected fireworks and angels from heaven when he fell in love. When he met Kurt, his moment was much simpler but no less perfect. Klaine. 2x06 Never Been Kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

You know how people describe those moments when they meet the person they're destined to be with forever? How they talk about seeing something beautiful, almost as if God himself were coming down to Earth? How they detail the fireworks or the sound of angels in their heads?

Blaine didn't get any of that. When he first met Kurt, there were no fireworks, no ringing bells, no warm lights.

He had just gotten out of his Literature class and was making his way to the Senior Commons where the Warblers were giving a performance. They called it an impromptu performance, but they'd let the whole school know about it hours ago, so it wasn't as 'impromptu' as they made it sound. So he was descending the grand spiral staircase near the West Wing of the school, completely focused on how absolutely excited he was for the number he would be performing in only a few short minutes...and then someone called softly "Oh, excuse me. Um..."

Blaine turned around, feeling like his whole train of thought had just been derailed, and saw this boy; this wonderful boy that would someday be the best thing that ever happened to him, would be his whole world. As soon as his eyes had taken him in, as soon as his mind had recognized that this was who had caught his attention, Blaine felt it.

A click.

He had the distinct impression that a puzzle, something that had been incomplete just a moment ago, was suddenly whole. He felt that click in his whole body. He could swear he heard it in his head. It was such a small sensation, something that he didn't know the importance of, but suddenly everything just felt right and he couldn't help but start to smile.

"Hi. I'm new here."

And that click, that piece, locked in to place. It wasn't going anywhere ever again. Blaine's brain restarted as the feeling retreated a bit and he held out his hand.

"My name's Blaine."

His hand tingled when they shook hands, but it didn't send his stomach tumbling the way he'd heard about in movies.

"Kurt."

Everything about this first meeting was so different from what people tell you that, later, when he came to his senses, he could forgive himself for not realizing he'd fallen in love in that moment. It had none of the drama he'd been expecting, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Later, much later, after all the confusion and holidays and emotions, Blaine would learn what that click was. Watching Kurt sing and cry, he finally understood. That click was the last piece of his heart settling home, and watching Kurt that day, with all the pieces together, his heart truly beat for the first time. The world began to move.


End file.
